1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoe constructions and compositions of their components and, more particularly, to a shoe construction in which a heel base is interposed between an upper shoe body and a lower rubber heel or lift (i.e. a thin heel).
2. The Prior Art
Conventionally, the heel base, which may be composed of polyethylene, is nailed to the shoe body and the rubber heel is nailed to the heel base. In such cases, it is desired to eliminate the expense of nailing, the tendency of nails to protrude from the heel, and the tendency of gap formation between the heel and the heel base when joined by nailing and when the heel is partially worn.